Frost, Blood, Ice
by Periwinklesymphony
Summary: Jack Frost went to experience the fun kids should have after North encouraged him, along with meeting different kids and people and came to realize one specific person had her eyes on him all the time. He made friends with a stand-out "kid" in school, turning out she was unique too (not human). A daring adventure that taught him a lot. This story is gonna be big, I can feel it.
1. Relaxation

1. Relaxation

Time was both slow and fast, Just like it always was and always will be.

"We did it, we actually went and did it." I heard someone breathed heavily.

For one small moment, we didn't actually spoke, everything was alright. It was just a stupid nightmare that almost caught us to our trouble beds. I closed my eyes to recall what just happened in these few days. Being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal, being face to face to the nightmare king for the first time, knowing the teeth he took held my memories of my lost human life, feeling the depression when Jamie saw everyone but me, experiencing the despair and hate when Pitch was strong enough to take Sandy down and how I was fooled when I left the guardians and their unstoppable misunderstanding. My memories, the hope when I saved the last light and relaxation when the 6 kids would see me and help us attack the nightmares. I opened my eyes and noticed the sandman smiling faintly at me. The guardians, the five of us enjoyed this moment thoroughly though nobody mentioned it. I was still wondering if Jamie had went to school yet, until the Tooth fairy broke the silence first.

"Sandy, you feeling okay?" she seemed a bit unwilling to break it too, voice a little husky, hesitating and nervous. But it's still necessary, for Sandy's sake. Wordlessly, Sandy nodded once and smiled faintly and with a twirl of his tiny fingers there appeared a golden stallion running and snarling noiselessly above his palm, as if he was speaking, "I'm healthy as a horse." Tooth giggled.

"Bloody hell, if you dare freeze my tail like that again, don't call me ruthless." Aster nearly hissed, his scold seem so special with his Australian accent.

"Why not?" I mumbled, "I'm happy, aren't you?"

"Happiness slipped away from me since the day Manny chose you. It still hurts to think about it."

I sighed when North yawned. Sandy looked like he suddenly was reminded of something and four golden pillows ended up on his head, one of them hit North and he ducked his head into Santa Clause's sleeping mood.

"How long had we been up?" I asked. Nobody answered as the three of them saw a pillow shot right toward my face. I didn't hide from it though it could be a lot better if I sleep in the snow banks.

…

I was too tired to dream. But I heard a lot of noise and when I couldn't bear it any more, I blinked my eye lids to see what happened, they were stiffed. I must have been the last to wake up for I heard more than one pair of footsteps outside the door and my eyes flew open when I noticed a thick patterned blanket above me. "Nuts?" I breathed. Why would a winter spirit need a blanket at all? Must have been the elves who did this. I don't believe any of the guardians would have such an IQ, doing a favor without even thinking. I frowned when I touched the soft, smooth mattress of the bed. It felt awkward when someone wanted me to be covered up and cozy.

A heavy knock, it was North. "Come…. in." I said uncomfortably, it felt _so_ strange.

He peeked inside: "Oh, sorry to wake you, Jack, it was the yetis, repairing the damage Pitch did. Still, do you have any idea how long you've slept?" His husky Russian accent couldn't be easier to tell.

"I….I don't care, North, who put me into…..bed?" I raised one eyebrow and stretched to sit on the bed.

"Who else could it be? Of course it was me. You don't like it that much?" He could still read my face though I composed it pretty well.

I thought I blushed, "I don't need this, I…I thought it was the elves. And this room…"I stared around my surroundings with still sleepy eyes for the very first time, unable to fully process what was happening. It's big enough to fly freely around. The wooden floor was almost shiny and warm against my bare feet. One big couch and two sturdy chairs are arranged neatly on the floor. A few empty bookshelves lined the wall of the door. The wall on the other side was more like a whole piece of glass, it looked so fragile, the thick snow outside was clearly visible and natural to me. The sky was pale blue and bright like it always was for half a year. The frame under the bed was cold metal brushed with a sparklingly silver white paint. It was really some pretty bed to look at but I was sure I wouldn't need it. The other three sides of the no smooth wall were made and filled with different sizes and shapes of huge grey pebbles, a wall of individual stones being held together. It looked like it couldn't be destroyed in any force, a symbol of forever, I guess, built for eternity, so hard and protective. That's everything, no table or fireplace. But the ceiling was pretty high, maybe 20 feet or more. I'm really starting to like this big, cool, icy, empty room. I'm quite sure no one will dare to come in after I change it to a temperature I like. It made me feel so small and North too chubby, I chuckled and sighed. "So...what exactly is this?"

North laughed cutely as he walked in, I stood up to greet him. And he clapped me on the shoulder, the force of the weight nearly causing my knees to give out. I need to pay attention to his moves if I want to live safely here. "It's your room, of course! For whenever you would like to stay here."

I fell silent, probably still staring around with wide eyes. For the first time in forever I doubted my ears, I'm having a….a _room_? In my past, rooms and located houses always belong to someone else. Centuries of travelling made my heart seemed like floating to wherever my fate took me. After a moment, I replied quietly, "Why?" it was more like a breath coming out from my mouth rather than a reply.

"There were a lot of reasons why, and I had considered each of them carefully." He inhaled and exhaled heavily, he punched his huge right fist into his huge left palm as if he was eager for a fight, and continued, "First off, after the defeat of Pitch, we are all got a lot closer and a lot of time will be spent around each other. As the leader, I thought about having an individual room for each of you for whenever you decide to stay over at the Pole. It only makes sense and seems fair that you receive one of your own.

"Second, I know you are still sensitive about having been alone for three hundred years. I want you to know you're welcomed in the Pole and that you don't have to be alone anymore if you don't want to. Giving you a room would probably let you know it. The large Russian here isn't happy to see you feeling lonely and have to sleep on that frozen pond you're so attached to.

"And third," He ducked his head to held my gaze, "I'm _worried_ about younger spirit. Pitch isn't gone _forever_, everyone knows that, and he won't hesitate to take whatever small revenge he could, especially against _you_. So I can't let you run around everywhere the way you did, but I know that you're not one who would appreciate being cooped up all the time. No, definitely not. This is the best I can do to keep you unharmed."

My answer smile grew wilder. He just laughed again, ruffled my hair to a mess—much to my chagrin—and he spoke in a different tone, "Why not?"


	2. Gaining New Troubles Without Noticing

"Thank you." I said quite shyly. I could feel the heat came rushing to my cold cheeks and tried whatever effort to hold it. "I really like it. It's … cold, I mean…."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, you still got a little tongue-tied though. I already have a backup plan to heal you, I wonder if you'd like it." His eyebrows pulled together as he examined my reddened face. I was curious of his tone, "Well, let's hear it."

"You might not fit in there but because people started believing in you for the first time and you've read enough books and you look like you're a junior of _14_ so an idea, it might offend you…." He blinked and waved his heavy head back and forth and scratched his not-so-smooth forehead. In my faint impression of North, I've never seen him _this_ hesitating about something before.

"Get to the point." My eyes narrowed. This isn't going to be something awesome.

"I …. We would like to have you study…" he paused to read my expression, I composed my face unchanged, he continued, "learn to find friends … at _school_." His voice broke at the last word, it made me chuckle. Well, I understand this, maybe not that awful.

"Why are you so hesitating about it?" I grinned and reached for my wooden staff across the room against one of the dark chairs.

"Will you like school? Most children don't find that appealing."

"Well, _if_ I don't try, we'll never know, will we?" I weighed my staff and held it close to me as a kind of habit.

"Don't you think it'd be … naive?"

"Probably not for me. I can change me into a kid." It'll be easy, won't it? Kids love Jack Frost. Without a doubt.

"You're agreed to it just like that?" His voice held earnest curiosity, making me think twice.

"What are you referring to, big guy?" I looked at him through cautious eyes. There must be something I'm missing.

"Well, I believe you're smart enough to catch up fast and it will be fun to hang out with teenagers but you're going to have to lie a lot, you've got to have an ID card and other papers like …" I didn't pay attention to what he was saying, _lie a lot_? Lie about who I am and what I'm really like?

I interrupted him, "Why would I lie?" He continued drabbling as if he didn't even hear me, "and oh, you'll have to have a _driving license_." A smile played around the corner of his lips, clearly I was missing a joke here.

"Hold on, what do you mean about _lie a lot_? I can't be myself?" I looked at him in pretty despair. I won't feel safe without feeling my staff around my fingers.

"If the kids see Jack Frost being in the same classroom with them, how would they concentrate? If they don't know you're you, they would think you as a psycho if you have a stick with you all the time." He added when I chuckled, "I'm not joking."

"I know you're not." I answered in the same tone.

"So your name, it couldn't be Jack Frost anymore, would you rather use your human last name Overland or I pick you another one?" He smiled.

"Try…." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Jack Filterbert?" I shook my head as soon as he added _no_.

"Steward?" I grimaced.

"Jack Bunnymund?" He laughed. I pushed my lower lip up.

"How about Heartness?" I suggest.

"Not bad, but is that a family name?" He seemed impressed.

"I don't care. They don't bother it, right? Jack Heartness sounds _right_."

"If you like it, I still prefer the idea of Jack Bunnymund."

"North!" I growled at him.

"Jack Heartness… Jack Heartness… Jackart…" He was still mumbling my new name as he turned toward the door and answered a question from the yetis which I can't understand. I was suddenly reminded of something…

"North? Wait a second." I caught his sleeves as he was heading for the door, "You've kind of said I was to have a license of my own, what's going on? I'm driving?" I could never picture a winter spirit holding a steering wheel and waited for the traffic or enjoying himself on a ride. How could I make sure I wouldn't freeze the whole engine? Would any car run after that? I grinned on that thought. North nodded, not knowing what made me grin.

I answered, "If that's what you're thinking, I would be _glad_ to try. But, must I have a license to do it?"

"Maybe not, if you're really good at it. Licenses take loads of time."

"Time is my most unique weapon." I answered with a smirk, "But wasting it still doesn't feel cool. If you would teach me and I can drive pretty well, would you let me go without a license? I'm really looking forward to this."

"Ahh…" He thought for a moment, "I may help you and bless you."

"Oh, c'mon, you can just drop it from the air or carry it through one of Bunny's tunnels, the car doesn't have to cross the border. I know the police's blind spots, I won't be caught." I made my voice sound so sure that North was starting to trust me with this illegal issue, he smiled blandly.

"Well, Jack, now you've just got a little too far." It wasn't something I expected.

"I…"

"I mean you don't even have a car!"

"Oh!" Crap.

He laughed at my stunned face, as if hiding a secret. He paused after a moment and continued quietly, "The room and your authority of being a Guardian are not the only thanks I offer to you."

"I don't want money!" I had to be polite now.

"Who says I'm only giving you plenty of money?"

My mouth hung open. It was all about who you know. Get your wishes come true when you pleased Santa Clause.

"Come on and check it, Jack, you'll love it." He pulled in a force I couldn't escape to the central clearing.

It was still the same clearing as ever, North pointed to a dark corner. Right there, in the shadows, was the car North prepared for me. I couldn't see the color outside its shadows, but I could tell from the lines and the shape that this wasn't a car that should be wasted by freezing the engine. I waited patiently as the tiny elves opened the top shed, lights came in and shone on the brand new silver car. It was an Audi A4. My chin drop again.

"So what do you think of it?" North chuckled.

"Of what?" I stunned.

"Your present."

"This? How did you…."

"It doesn't matter, it's yours, enjoy it."

"Oh." I stepped forward and carefully rubbing the smooth lens with my left thumb. My right hand still held my staff tightly against myself.

"This is _perfect_, are you joking me?" I nearly shouted when he was starting to get impatient with my silence.

"You've slept for more than 2 days, I got enough time."

"I'm going to learn to drive, I'm going to learn to drive." I voiced with enthusiasm, "Wait a minute, do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah, I mean… I haven't done it, but…"

Then it hit me. I blinked at its existence. It's a voice I've been imagining for 300 years, an inner person that's always with me in case I'll ever gone mad. It's like a teeny part of my mind jumped itself out of me, spun around to face the rest of it.

"Don't fool yourself." It spoke silently.

What?

"You will accept the car, but I know you'll regret it."

You're not me. And I know what I'm doing.

"Oh, that's just… Okay, I'll see how you turned out in 3 days."

And it vanished before I could response. So this is the hard work I've been creating for centuries. Great, just great. Another thing to look after. Call me a coward, yet maybe I shouldn't trust myself that much, that voice seemed to … know what it's talking about.

North was looking at the car proudly. But it didn't look radiant to me anymore. Damn that creation!

"Hey, big guy?" I tried to sound excitedly. His eyebrows rose.

"I guess it's better if I have time to get used to it. I mean I really like this. Just, not…not now." I looked at his face guiltily with an apologizing smile.

"Oh, no, that's okay." His tone didn't change, still as glad as ever. And why shouldn't he?

"Really, thx."

"I suppose you want to go out right now?"

"Ha…" I ducked my head, "Yeah."

"Come back soon."

"Can I come back a few days later? Probably say goodbye to my life before." I asked, I didn't want to have a specific time to limit my freedom.

He looked at me. "I'm not your parent, Jack. Do whatever you want."

"Then I'll see you guys some days later." There really isn't much to say to the others right now. I'll do that some other time.

He waved without looking at me, but was still smiling. I sighed silently and walked quickly to the window with my left hand in my pocket. Launching was easy, I was at the top of the house in no time. It's all daytime at the pole. And at that moment I didn't know where I want to go.

**_Author's Notes: (I still don't know if it's okay to put the author's notes here...)_**

**_Hi, everyone._**

**_Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time. The last 2 chapters I wrote took place right after the movie, as you can see. They're written in first person. "I" is simply Jack. I like this type of writing, he...he... :D_**

**_If there's any questions, please review, I love to see people reviewing, no matter what they say._**

**_Please let me see your trace._**

**_One more thing, English isn't my mother language and that's why what I wrote was so dreadfully easy to read. I'm trying my best, I'll improve, hopefully. Sometimes what I say may be weird, be free to tell me about it, I would love it! And I love making friends as well. I'm planning to write something big, for me, I believe it will take years, whatever..._**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	3. It Was Just Too Fast For Another Climax

"Well, since you paid me your visit when North was around, do you have something more to say since I'm alone now?" I asked to the voice that appeared in my head before. It didn't answer.

"I knew you wouldn't say anything." I added with a bored expression, just to avoid feeling completely idiotic.

The sun was bared, but there wasn't any warmth, it was just bright. The emptiness was so much different from the cities. And it just made loneliness sweep itself over me smugly.

I wasn't surprised that being a guardian _or not_ really couldn't do _anything_ to me. I was still feeling that feeling that I didn't belong somewhere, anywhere. It could cause frustration to me _before_, but now I sensed that I was only thinking more, understanding from another perspective. If I really wanted to have a change in my pathetic life, I would have to be willing to do it. So aside from everything else, I was still learning to grow up.

I tried forgetting about the voice and thought of what North just offered me. School. I had never been to school _before_, but I had seen it. And it didn't look boring, with all the activities and stuffs. And there would be kids, how bad could it be? Right then, I knew what I would do; I would go check out Jamie just to know how we influenced him. Oh, but I've slept for days, so the part with the most fun was missed. I muttered intelligibly, using Chinese, a language I was still trying to know better.

Among all things, flying freely towards one specific direction with none obstacle, none duties had always been my favorite thing to do. And I was glad that I would have the chance to do it right then. So carrying myself and … Oops, I felt something in my pocket. The teeth, it reminded me of Baby Tooth, likely she was with Tooth right now. Strange that I didn't feel the box when I woke up, maybe I was really stiffed. So now, having a hand securing the teeth, I found myself flying in an ever rising speed.

Burgess wasn't hard to find at all. Probably for the first time in forever, I was actually looking for something when I was above the ground. I was now hanging in the city. And the day is bright.

I was closed to my destination when a little girl looked up at me from her window and screamed with a remarkable thrill. Her tangled long golden hair flying and jumping like herself, and she ran towards my direction, leaving the door of her house unlocked. I landed gently, covering the spot with scratches of frost. It was my label.

"Jackie!" Sophie's voice was with so much cuteness and innocence. "You came back! Ya came back!"

I bent down to hold her in my arms. A second later she pulled away with a shiver. I smiled widely for her to see. "Morning, lassie, how are you doing?" I would have to be polite, not hurting her feelings by asking about Jamie right away.

"It's Saturday, I woke up because of the snow. I knew you would come back soon!" she still hadn't got along well her excitement yet, proudly bouncing up and down like her favorite guardian in a really amusing way.

"Is your mother up yet?" I grinned at her, and asked the first thing that came up to my mind, which was pointless; I knew her mother was, of course.

"Well, yes. She always gets up the earliest." She seemed to be calmed down, like I thought.

"Well, not the earliest." I tried to tell a joke, "that belongs to that greyhound."

"Ha," she laughed with a few teeth bared, "So Jamie's still in bed."

"Yeah." I nodded once.

Then I noticed it, a guy was _gawking_ at me, from my hair to my bare feet, my whole slim figure across the road. He was wearing black sunglasses that shadowed his eyes, his head ducked down and gawking through his lashes.

"What the hell…" I breathed. I was glad Soph seemed to be unaware of it. Maybe he was gawking at her. I had to get her inside; she shouldn't be here alone so early, with the city barely awakening from its dreams.

"Hey, Sophie." I stood up, turned my back on that guy, but still cautiously feeling that he was still staring at my back. Then in my mind, his figure was forming. He wasn't wearing a hat, showing his short dark hair, and the most important thing, he was wearing a dark cape! What age was it now? Was I daydreaming? The sunglasses didn't hide his expression, which is weird… and _dangerous_.

I decided to tell her straight.

"Sophie, can you go back into the house? Go find your mom." Looking down, I spoke quickly.

"Will you be coming with me?"

"I…" I grinned, almost apologizing. "I'll be around here for a few hours. Now go back inside." Rushing the words out, I didn't know if I hid my alarming voice well, but she knew what I meant.

"See you, then, Jack." She waved her gloves.

"You too, Soph." I smiled at her. Then her door was securely shut, I couldn't help but go check it. It was locked. I felt a sense of relieve. It should be fine, she was with her mother now. I shot a reassuring glance across the road. But that person was _still_ gawking at _me_.

_**A/N:**_

_**So this chapter is pretty short. And the title was**__weak__**, I know that.**_

_**Haven't received any reviews yet.**_

_**It's okay, up till now, what I wrote was like**__nothing__**. The story, the real plot was still somewhere hidden in my brain and slowly but surely preparing itself for the sprint. Something captivating will happen when Jack's at school, but I can't tell you about it, now. He…he… :) Plus I was just so satisfied when I see people viewed what I wrote. If I can make you smile for one brief second, then my purpose updating it on the Internet is granted. (Is the grammar of this sentence wrong? OMG, I'm such a foreigner. I told you what I said will be weird, do laugh. This sentence is too sucking to be real, ha… cough, cough.)**_

_**Sorry, I'm just so excited. But there's nothing wrong with me.**_

_**Well, I'm really loving my story. It's like a little plant that I'm growing. I see it grow up day by day, don't know how it will turn out. It doesn't look perfect, not a master piece. But it belongs to me only, and people can read it and feel the same way. That feeling was just **__breathtaking__**.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
